New Directions, New Beginnings
by maggie-R5er-Gleek
Summary: Hi guys! New Glee story :-) Some Warblers come to McKinley and things happen
1. New People

Nick, Jeff, Wes, and Trent walked into their new school, William McKinley High. All four boys were dressed in their Dalton uniforms, having nothing better to wear. Wes had claimed he was a senior in high school, so Trent wouldn't be a third wheel.

Nick and Jeff were walking hand in hand and constantly smiling at each other, while Trent and Wes stayed back, making small talk with other students. They walked that way into the classroom that belonged to the McKinley glee club, the New Directions.

"Hi!" Jeff said, grinning.

"What do you want?" Kurt growled from his position on Blaine's lap.

"We want to join you guys' glee club! Sebastian was being a dick and kicked out Trent so me, Wes, and Jeff quit. We decided that we were tired of private school and we did want to be in a glee club so, we transfered here!" Nick smiled.

"Kurt, baby, could you get up for a minute?" Blaine said to his soon to be husband. Kurt smiled and stood up. Blaine walked over to Mr. Schue.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Schue said and he and Blaine walked out into the empty hallway. "What is it?" he finally asked.

"I know those guys. They're really nice. Please don't not let them in just because they used to be Warblers."

"I will never do that Blaine. You know that."

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Blaine smiled and walked back inside.

"Alright boys, lets see what you've got!" Mr. Schue announced to the four uniformed boys.

They grinned and started singing and dancing to a song that none of the students or Mr. Schue knew. Nick and Jeff were both singing the lead while Trent and Wes did the back up. They finished the song and everyone clapped.

"What was that song?" Ryder asked with a smile. "I've never heard it before."

"It's called 'Here Comes Forever,'" Nick grinned. "Jeff wrote it."

"It's awesome!" Jake said, smiling at the blonde who he assumed was Jeff. "Do you have any other songs?"

"Yeah. Tons of them. Me and my cousin Ross write them." Jeff smiled.

"So," Mr. Schue adressed the other students, "everyone up for Jeff, Nick, Wes, and Trent joining out glee club, say 'I.'"

"I!" came from everyone except Marley. Jake was the only one that noticed though. He pulled out a piece of notebook paper as the former warblers celebrated. "Why don't you want them to join?" he wrote and handed it to her.

"Competition I guess," Marley wrote, "with Jeff writing songs and all; I'm scared you guys will want to do his songs instead of mine." She gave it back to him.

"That will never happen," Jake wrote and gave it to her. Marley sighed and gave it back without saying anything.

Ryder walked up to Jeff. "Will you sing another song you and your cousin wrote?" he asked.

"Uhm...we're working on one. Do you guys have a guitar I can use?" Jeff said.

"Yeah!" Ryder said and handed Jeff an acoustic guitar.

"Thanks," he smiled and sat down on a stool. He pulled a guitar pick out of his pocket and started playing and singing:

_I know, she's graduated_

_I'm not, quite educated_

_I'm young, you know_

_Age is over rated_

_Maybe she's just too old for me_

_Livin' in a teenage fantasy_

_Baby there's so much we could be_

_Everytime I'm with her_

_Callin' me a dreamer_

_Maybe she's just out of my reach_

_Maybe her boyfriend's a marine_

_Even though I'm nameless_

_And she's famous_

_She's got me wishin'_

_Wishin' I was twenty-three_

_Woah oh_

_Woah ohh_

_Wishin' I was twenty-three_

_Woah oh_

_Woah ohh_

_I've got her wishin'_

_Wishin' she was seventeen_

The blonde boy put down the guitar and smiled widely at his audience.

"That was good!" Kurt, who had softened up to his former enemies, smiled.

"Thanks," Jeff blushed a little, causing a jealous look from Nick to Kurt. Nick hugged his boyfriend from behind and Kurt laughed

"Nick, if you think I was hitting on him, I wasn't. I totally respet you guys' relationship. And..." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Blaine smiled.

"Okay." Kurt smiled back and looked at Nick and Jeff again. "Blaine and I are getting married!"

"Awww..." Trent said.

"Congratulations!" All four boys accidentally said in unison. They laughed.

Kurt giggled. "This is going to be a fun year."

(Not sure if I should do another chapter(s). Please review!)


	2. New Breakthroughs

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wes and Trent were enjoing their time at McKinley; most of the students were nice, class was easy, and everything was just going great. Nick and Jeff; not so much. Jeff was being bullied and Nick had to defend him. Then one day, Nick got sick and couldn't come to school. Jeff was defenseless and an even easier target.

Marley was right, The New Directions had negclected her songs and were now performing Jeff's, and she didn't like it OR HIM at all. She was the only other person that knew about Jeff being bullied, and she loved it. She loved seeing him hurt.

Marley turned the corner that dreary april day and saw Jeff cornered by a big group of football players. She walked by them, smirking, until she heard something she didn't like.

"Give it back!" Jeff said, reaching for a leather bound book one of the players had.

"What is it, you little faggot? Your diary?" He teased and all the bullies laughed.

"Its my songbook, now give it back!" Jeff cried, reaching again.

"Oh, you're one of thoes Glee club dorks?" The same boy said and the players laughed again.

"Give it back to him!" Before Marley knew it, she had stepped in and was defending her enemy. "There's nothing wrong with being in Glee!" She felt breathing down her neck and saw Ryder and Jake standing on either side of her. The players immediatly handed back Jeff's book and apologized. The three turned to the bruised and bleeding boy.

"C'mon Jeff, you should get to the nurse." Ryder said and offered a hand to help Jeff up. Jeff gripped Ryder's hand and, after a lot of struggling, finally stood up. Ryder and Jake helped Jeff to the nurse's office, leaving Marley there thinking. _Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all._ She thought and continued on to her next class.


End file.
